In an office, store, merchandising or any other environment, many different types of waste containers are abundantly used for storing and collecting waste type materials including recyclable materials such as aluminum cans, glass and plastic containers, paper, cardboard and so forth. Many different types of waste containers have been constructed and used in the past in all types of environments and for all types of applications. Typically, all such known prior art container devices are of a totally rigid, non-collapsible construction and, importantly, none of the known devices are designed to be repeatedly disassembled for ease of portability and/or for alternative usage as sign means. Also, a totally rigid construction makes the known devices expensive to manufacture as well as bulky, awkward and difficult to transport from one location to another. There therefore exists a need for an inexpensive waste container assembly which can be easily and conveniently employed in a wide variety of environments, both indoors and outdoors, which container assembly can be stored and shipped in a compact, flat package and can be easily and readily assembled and disassembled by a single non-skilled person without tools and without external fasteners or other components. The present invention not only satisfies this need, but it also provides for alternative usage in the form of a sign as an inexpensive means for promoting and/or advertising one's goods, services, company name or any other message or data commonly communicated by signage.